


Almost Had Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After your break up with Natasha you decided to go back home to National City and stay with your sisters. That’s when you meet Lena Luthor. The two of you become best friends but later on you realize you want to be more than just friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

When you were recruited into SHIELD you finally felt like you could help people. You had two amazing sisters but you never felt like you could do anything to master up to them. Your sister Alex, was a DEO agent and then there’s Kara. She was Supergirl. 

When Alex told you that she was a DEO agent, you had told her that you were a SHIELD agent. That of course caused both Alex and Kara to get all protective. But that couldn’t compare to when you told them that you had a girlfriend. That was a whole different protective that you’ve never seen from them. 

Natasha was the first relationship you’ve been in that lasted long enough to the point where you were able to tell your sisters, but you could understand why they were so protective.

You were currently in the kitchen in the Avengers tower. Natasha was on a mission and you had a hard time sleeping when she went on a mission without you. You knew she could take care of herself but you still worried. 

Grabbing a glass, you filled it with water and took a sip. That was when you heard the elevator doors open. You looked up and saw Natasha walking out of the elevator.

“Nat!” You smiled at the sight of her. But that smile turned into a frown when you saw the look on her face. “What’s wrong? Did something happen on the mission?”

“We need to talk.” Her voice held no emotion. That scared you.

You moved to stand in front of the redhead. “What’s going on?”

“We can’t keep doing this.” She motioned between the both of you. “This needs to end.”

Your heart broke, you felt tears threatening to fall but you pushed them back. “I thought… what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that I lied when I said that I loved you. I don’t love you.”

Her words felt like a knife stabbed you in the heart. “You… you don’t mean that…” Your voice cracked.

“What makes you think I don’t mean it? We’re over.” She walked past you without so much of a glance.

When she was gone that was when you let the tears roll down your cheeks. You placed your hand over your mouth to cover your sobs. You quickly went to the elevator so you could go to the roof of the Avengers tower. 

As soon as you got there you sat down and brought your knees up to your chest. Taking out your phone you sent a text to Kara.

_(Y/N): Kara, could you come get me? Please?_

Within seconds Kara replied back.

_Kara: What happened? Are you hurt?_

_(Y/N): Can you please just come and get me? I’m on the roof of the Avengers tower._

_Kara: I’m on my way, (Y/N/N)._

You put your phone away and tried to wiped away your tears. No matter what more tears ended up falling. You heard Kara land on the roof so you looked up and saw her running over to you.

Kara knelt down next to you, concern written all over her face. “What’s wrong? What happened?” You just wrap your arms around her. Kara wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. 

“I can’t stay here, Kara.” You sobbed into her shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Kara started rubbing calming circles on your back. She picked you up bridal style, once she made sure you had your arms wrapped around her neck she took off towards National City.

xxxxx

Before you knew it you were at Kara’s apartment. She set you down on the couch and went to go make your favorite hot beverage. While she was making your drink she sent a text to Alex telling her that it was about you and to come over to her place, that she could let herself in.

Once your drink was done, she poured it into a mug and brought it over to you. You held the mug in your hands, you just looked at it as more tears fell. Kara sat next to you, she wrapped her arms around you. You set the mug down and just snuggled into Kara’s embrace. 

“What happened, (Y/N)?” Kara began to run her fingers through your hair, trying to help calm you down.

Just as you opened your mouth to say something, Kara’s door opened and Alex ran in. When she saw the tears rolling down your cheeks, her heart broke. “Are you hurt? Please tell me you’re not hurt.” Alex had a worried look on her face.

“I’m not hurt. Well I am, but not the kind of hurt you’re thinking of.” You moved away from Kara, you put your head in your hands. 

Alex sat down on the other side of you and pulled you into her arms. “Tell us what happened. Please, (Y/N). We’re here for you.”

You rest your head on Alex’s shoulder and sighed. You told them about what happened. How Natasha broke up with you and what she said. Alex started to rub you arm.

“I’m going to go back there and throw her into the sun.” Kara growled and stood up.

“Kara, just try to relax, okay? Now is not the time for that. (Y/N) needs us.” Alex tries to reason with her. As mad as Alex was at Natasha for hurting you, now wasn’t the time.

Kara runs a hand through her hair and sighs. She then nods and sits back down next to you, she moves closer and wraps her arms around you again.

xxxxx

You groaned as you began to wake up, then you remembered what happened the night before and your eyes shot open. Your heart was beating like crazy as you sat up. Your heartbeat began to slow down when you realized that you were at Kara’s. You had fallen asleep on her couch.

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Kara walked over to you with a plate of your favorite breakfast meal. “I made your favorite.” She smiled.

You gave her a small smile before you took the plate from her. “Thanks, Kara.”

“I know you might not feel up to eating but please try, okay?” Kara placed a kiss on the top of your head causing you to chuckle lightly.

“I’ll try.” You tried eating a little bit. That was when you noticed that Alex wasn’t there. “Where’s Alex?”

“Oh, she went to go see Maggie. But she’ll be back a little bit later.” She says as she goes back into the kitchen. You just nod and try to eat more.

Suddenly your phone started ringing, you grabbed it and saw that it was Steve calling. You didn’t know if you should answer it or not, you decided not to. He was just going to ask where you were and if everything was okay. You didn’t really want to talk about it right now.

There was a knock at the door and Kara went to answer it. “Lena!” She hugged her. Then she remembered. “We were going to meet a Noonan’s, I’m so sorry!” Kara stood to the side to let Lena into the apartment.

“It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Lena walked in and that was when she saw you sitting on the couch.

“Something came up last night and my sister needed me.” Kara walked back over to you, you looked up at her and smiled. “Lena, this is my sister (Y/N). (Y/N), this is my best friend Lena.” 

You tried to fix your hair as best as you could, you stood up and held out your hand for Lena to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kara has told me so much about you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” She shook your hand. “I finally get to meet the other Danvers sister.” Lena smiled at you, her smile caused you to smile. You couldn’t help it.

Kara was happy that you and Lena got to meet each other. She just knew you two would get along. “How about the three of us go out to lunch later?”  

“I think that sounds like an amazing idea. What do you think, (Y/N)?” Lena was still smiling at you.

“I-I um… yea, I think it sounds like an amazing idea as well.” You nod. Kara squealed and pulled you both into a hug. You couldn’t help but laugh. 

You couldn’t wait to get to know Lena better. There was just something about her that you couldn’t quite figure out what it was yet but all you knew was that you wanted to spend more time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

It’s been a month since you’ve been back in National City and you and Lena have gotten pretty close. Both Kara and Alex were really happy that you two have gotten along so well. 

It was game night and everyone was there. When you first started going to game nights it reminded you of the movie nights the Avengers would have but honestly you love having game nights with your sisters and friends so much more.

“So this one time, (Y/N) tried to sneak out-” Alex started to say but you cut her off.

“We are not getting into that story.” You glared at your sister, who was sitting next to Maggie. 

“Oh come on, it’s a funny story!” She laughed.

You cross your arms over your chest. “To you and Kara it’s funny, to me not so much.” You huffed.

Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek. “Well, I would love to hear the story.”

Alex went to say something but you beat her to it. “You better not say anything, Alex.” You warned and point your finger at her.

“Alright, Alright.” Alex grinned and held up her hands.

Everyone was laughing at the two of you and before you knew it you started laughing as well. Suddenly you felt your phone vibrating letting you know someone was calling you. You took you phone out and saw that Steve was calling you again. You couldn’t keep avoiding his calls. 

Lena looked at you and saw the look you had on your face as you were looking at your phone. She walked over to you. “Is everything alright, (Y/N)?” 

“Huh?” You looked up from your phone and saw Lena giving you a concerned look. “Oh, yea. Everything is fine. I just need to take this call, I’ll be back.” You smiled at her before walking out of Kara’s apartment and into the hallway.

Kara saw you walk out, she looked over at Alex and knew that she saw you leave too. She knew she shouldn’t use her super hearing but she wanted to make sure you were okay.

You gripped your phone and took a deep breath before answering it. “Hi, Steve.”

_“(Y/N)! Are you okay? Where are you? I’ve been trying to call you.”_

“I know.” You knew he means well and that he cares about you. “I didn’t answer for a reason.”

_“We’re all worried about you. It was like you just disappeared.”_

“Steve, just please let it go. I know you want answers but I’m not ready to talk about it.” You ran your free hand over your face.

_“When will you be back?”_

“I can’t answer that.”

_“Why?”  
_

You sighed. “Because I don’t know if I’ll be back. I have to go.” You didn’t wait for him to answer before hanging up. You leaned against the wall and just stayed there for a little bit.

Alex looked over at Kara and knew what she was doing. She got up and walked over to her. “What can you hear?” She whispered.

“She was talking to Steve.” Kara whispered back. “She’s coming back in.” Alex nodded and quickly went back over to Maggie. 

Just as she sat back down, you walked back into the apartment. Walking over to Kara, you gave her a small smile. “I know you used you super hearing.”

“How did you know?” Kara’s eyes widened.

You chuckled. “I’m your sister, I know you.” You gave her a hug, she immediately hugged you back.

“You’re not mad?” 

You pulled away from the hug and shook your head. “I’m not mad. I know you just wanted to make sure I was okay.”

You looked around and found Lena talking with Winn and smiled. You walked over to them and when Lena saw you, you could’ve sworn you saw her face light up. But you were just imagining things. Right?

xxxxx

“You never told me what you do back in New York.” Lena rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

Lena had taken you out for lunch that day. You had tried to tell her that it was okay but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. And just one look into her beautiful eyes you couldn’t say no anyway. Plus you really did like spending time with her. And the fact that she wanted to spend her lunch break with you was really sweet.

“I guess I didn’t.” You chuckled. “I was working for this company, it was a good job and I made a lot of really great friends…” You looked down. It wasn’t really a lie, after SHIELD fell you started working for Tony Stark with Maria Hill.

“Was? You don’t work for the company anymore?” She removed her hand from her chin.

You cleared your throat. “It’s complicated.” You tried to push away the thoughts of Natasha and the others but mostly the thoughts of Natasha.

Lena could tell that it was a hard topic for you to talk about. She reached over the table and placed her hand on top of yours. “I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories. I’m sorry, (Y/N).” She gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“No, no, it’s okay.” You smiled at her. Lena just gave you a look. “It’s okay, Lena. Really.”

She checked the time and saw that she had to get back to work. “I have to get back to work, I’m sorry.” She pull out her wallet to pay for lunch but you stopped her.

“It’s fine, I got this.” You told her.

“You sure?” Lena tried to protest but you nodded letting her know that it was okay. “Alright, but next time I’m paying.” She smiled. “I’ll see you later.” She placed her hand on your shoulder before walking out of the restaurant.

You stay there for a few more minutes before paying. Once you walked out of the restaurant, you sighed. You needed to do something to keep yourself busy, that was when an idea came to mind.

xxxxx

After leaving the restaurant you asked Alex if she would spar with you. Since you’re been back this was the first time you two have sparred together.

Alex let out a groan when you flipped her over your shoulder. “You’ve gotten better since the last time we did this.” Alex chuckled as she got up.

“Well the last time we did this, I had no idea how to fight so you started teaching me.” You smiled at the memory. “I started learning from the best.”

Alex smiled and wrapped her arm around you shoulder, pulling you into a side hug. “So how did your little lunch date with Lena go?” She teased.

“Lunch date?” You gave her a confused look. Where was this coming from? Why did Alex this it was a lunch date? “It wasn’t a lunch date. Lena and I are just friends.”

Alex just hummed. “Anyway, how did lunch go?”

“It went great. Then she asked what I did in New York.” 

“What did you say?”

“I just said I worked for a company and that it was complicated…” You looked anywhere but at your sister.

“Hey.” Alex says softly, she stands in front of you and puts both her hands on your shoulders. “This about the woman who should not be named?” You nodded. “Come here.” Alex pulled you into a tight hug.

You rest your head on her shoulder and hug her back. “I can’t help but think I did something wrong…” Before you knew it tears were starting to roll down your cheeks.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, (Y/N). The only one who did was her. She messed with the wrong family.” She moved your head from her shoulder so that she was looking at you. “You deserve so much better. You’re going to find someone who will treat you right and will love every single part of you no matter what.”

You didn’t say anything, you just rest your head back on her shoulder. The thing you didn’t realize was that you already found that someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

You were at the DEO to see your sisters when J'onn asked to talk to you. He brought you into a room and placed his hand on your shoulder, you smiled at him. 

“So what do you want to talk about, J'onn?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know you’ve worked for SHIELD and were part of the Avengers. Your sisters have said that you weren’t going back?” He sat down in a chair that was in the room.

You sat down in the chair across from him. “Yea, I’m not going back. It just wouldn’t feel right after what happened… I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” You looked down.

“I understand. I’m sorry.” J'onn knew that you were still hurting after what happened with Natasha. “I wanted to ask you if you would like to join the DEO.”

“Really?” Your head shot up, you looked at him with hope in your eyes.

“Really.” He chuckled. “You would still have to go through training and everything.” J'onn stood up and held out his hand to you. 

You stood up as well but you didn’t shake his hand, you hugged him. “Thank you so much, J'onn.” He smiled and hugged you back.

“So I take it you said yes?” Alex and Kara walked into the room, both smiling.

Pulling away from the hug, you turned to look at your sisters. “You both knew about this?”

“Of course we did!” Kara laughed as she pulled you into a hug.

You were so happy to be able to work at the DEO with your sisters and friends. Kara and Alex were happy to have you working alongside them but they were also scared about you getting hurt. No matter what they will about worry about you.

xxxxx

You and Lena were at your apartment having a movie night. You had brought up the idea because you noticed that Lena has been overworking herself lately and you were worried about her. So you thought having a movie night with her would help her relax.

By now you weren’t even paying attention to the movie that was on. In the months after Alex said something about how you would find someone that will treat you right, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. You had realized that you liked Lena as more than a friend. You haven’t told this to your sisters or even told Lena how you felt. You were terrified.

Lena looked over at you and saw that you were lost in your thoughts, she grabbed the TV remote and paused the movie. She moved so that she was facing you. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” She placed a gentle hand on your arm.

You blinked and looked at anywhere else but at her. “It’s nothing, I’m okay.” You looked over at her to try and give her a reassuring smile.

“You know I can tell when your lying right?” She chuckled, she rubbed your arm. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I know… it’s just lately there’s been a lot on my mind.” You let out a sigh. “You know what happened with my ex, but I realized that I have feelings for… someone.” You were going to tell Lena that she was the one you had feelings for but you didn’t want to lose her if she didn’t feel the same.

“You like someone? That’s great! Have you told them?” Lena tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

You could tell that she was hurting and trying to hide it. Why would she be hurting? Was it because she thought you had feelings for someone else? 

You shook your head. “I haven’t…” 

“You deserve to be happy, you should tell them how you feel.” She gave you a small smile. “It’s getting late, I should go.” Lena got up and started grabbing her things.

You got up and just as she walked to your door you gently grabbed her hand to stop her. That was when you saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. “Lena.” You frowned and cupped her cheek, you wiped away her tears. Looking into her eyes you could see the hurt in them. “You’re the one I have feelings for.”

“You have feelings for me?”

You smiled and nodded. “I just didn’t say anything because I was scared.”

“I’ve had feelings for you since the day I met you.” Lena covered your hand that was still on her cheek with her hand, she took your hand away from her cheek and held it.

You blushed, the butterflies in your stomach were going crazy. “Lena, would you be my girlfriend?” 

Lena didn’t answer she just lean forward, connecting her lips with yours in a sweet kiss. When her lips touched yours, you felt a spark. Lena wrapped her arms around your neck and you wrapped your arms around her waist.

When she pulled away, Lena smiled and bit her lip. “I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend.”

xxxxx

It’s been five months since you and Lena started dating. Everything was going amazing between you two. But you still haven’t told anyone about the relationship, you both wanted to keep it a secret for the time being.

You were at the DEO, you were talking with Kara, Alex and Winn when J'onn walked in. He got everyone’s attention. “We’ll be having a joint mission with a group. They will be arriving any minute and we don’t know how long this mission will last.” 

“Who is this group we’ll be working with?” Kara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

J'onn looked down before his eyes met yours. “The Avengers.” Your eyes widened. This couldn’t be happening. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). You know if I could we wouldn’t have to work with them.”

You couldn’t move. Then you heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards you but you still couldn’t move. Maybe Natasha wouldn’t be joining the others for this mission. Then you heard her voice, the voice you never wanted to hear again. 

“(Y/N)?”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

Your jaw clenched when you heard her voice. Why? Why does she have to show back up into your life after you’ve moved on and you’re happy? 

Both Kara and Alex wrapped a protective arm around you. Taking a deep breath, you turned around and face your old team. When your eyes met with Natasha’s, she began to walk closer to you but stopped when your sisters glared at her.

“Can we talk? Please. Let me explain.” She ignored Alex and Kara and started walking towards you again.

“You get any closer to her, I won’t hesitate to throw you into the sun.” Kara growled.

You glared at Natasha. “Explain what exactly? You explained yourself pretty well the night you broke up with me.” You walked up to her so that you were standing in front of her. “You don’t get the right to come here and act like you have a good explanation for what you did.”

She held her ground. “And what about you? You just left.”

“I had every right to leave.” You growled. “Do you honestly think after you broke my heart that I would stay where I knew I wasn’t wanted? If you think I would then honey, you knew nothing about me then and you know nothing about me now.”

Alex walked over to you, she placed a hand on your arm. She took out her phone and showed you the time. Your eyes widened when you realized that you were going to be late to visit Lena for lunch. 

You looked over at J'onn, silently asking if you could go. He nodded. You hugged your sisters before walking past the Avengers. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. They’ve never seen you like this, this was a completely different side of you.

xxxxx

You had made it to L-Corp and to Lena’s office with lunch on time. You knocked on her door before poking your head into the room. Lena looked up from what she was reading and smiled when she saw you. 

You closed the door behind you and walked over to her to give her a kiss. Taking her hand in yours you pulled her over to the couch that was in her office and sat down.

“You got my favorite. Aw babe, you didn’t have to.” She took the food container that you handed to her.

“I wanted to.” You smiled at her. Lena leaned over and kissed your cheek.

While you two were eating, you asked her how work was going. She started talking about the newest project she was working on, she had a smile on her face the whole time. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiled as you listened to her go on and on about the project. She was adorable.

After she told you about the project she could tell something had happened. “What happen, sweetheart?” She grabbed your food and placed it next to hers, she pulled you into her arms.

You didn’t say anything right away, you just stayed in her arms. When you were in her arms, you felt so much better. You rest your head on her shoulder and sighed. 

“I ran into my ex earlier… and I just… seeing her brought back all the pain. I’m finally happy again and I have you in my life… she just has to show up.” You nuzzled you face into her neck.

“She didn’t do anything, did she?” Lena ran her fingers through your hair.

You wrapped your arms around her waist. “No, the only thing she did was try to talk to me but I wasn’t having any of it.”

Lena held you in her arms until her lunch break was over. Before you left her office, you wrapped your arms around her neck. Lena placed her hands on your hips.

“We’re still on for tonight right?” You asked. Kara was having you, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Winn and James over for a movie night.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” She smiled and pulled you into a kiss.

xxxxx

When you had gotten back to the DEO you were relieved that you didn’t see Natasha. You did see some of the others who talked to you for a little bit. Clint had said that Steve took her somewhere to calm down.

Now you were at Kara’s place watching a movie. Alex and Maggie were cuddling and Kara wouldn’t let you go. You loved your sister but you wanted to at least be siting next to your girlfriend even if you couldn’t cuddle with her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, everyone looked at each other. No one else was joining movie night. You sigh and got out of Kara’s arms. “I’ll see who it is.”

You opened the door and when you saw who was on the other side the nice thing you were going to say went right out of your mind. “What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?” You growled. Everyone in the living room got up when they heard you.

“Is that…” Lena trailed off. She already had a pretty good idea who it was. She could already feel herself getting protective but also feeling jealous.

“(Y/N)’s ex.” Alex clenched her jaw. Why couldn’t Natasha just leave you along?

“Wait that’s the woman who broke (Y/N)’s heart?” Maggie looked like she was about ready to give Natasha a piece of her mind.

“You know what I can do, (Y/N).” Natasha gave you a look. “Can we just talk?” She asked.

Alex and Kara walk over to you, both glaring at Natasha. “You already gotten an answer from her before.” Alex moved protectively in front of you.

“This is between (Y/N) and I, not with all of you.” Natasha glared at your sister.

You looked in the hallway and saw that people were coming out of their apartments to see what was going on. “Just leave Natasha. I didn’t want to talk earlier so what makes you think I want to talk with you now?”

“I’m not leaving, I need to explain everything to you.” 

Lena couldn’t take it anymore. Now she was feeling more jealousy than anything else. She could tell Natasha was starting to get angry and so were your sisters, Maggie, James and Winn. It only got worse when Natasha was inside the apartment.

“I only broke up with you because someone from my past was threatening you! It was only to protect you!” Natasha yelled. 

“You’re saying that you never loved me was protecting me? Are you serious?!” All you could see was red. “There were so many other ways to go about that then to do what you did!”

“I was doing what I thought was right! Not a day goes by where I don’t regret what I did. I miss you, (Y/N).” She goes to place her hand on your arm but you back away. She frowned.

“What were you expecting? That you tell me this and then I come running back to you? That I would forget all the pain, all the nights I cried myself to sleep or the fear of being in another relationship and have it ending in heartbreak?” You glared. “Well it would never happen.” You walked away from her but she grabbed your wrist.

When Lena saw Natasha grab your wrist something just snapped in her. She made her way over to you, she gently pulled you away from Natasha and cupped your face in her hands, pulling you into a passionate kiss. 

Your eyes fluttered shut as soon as her lips touched yours, your arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into you. You pulled away from the kiss, breathless. Looking around the room everyone was just looking at you both with wide eyes, the only person who wasn’t was Natasha.

“Like I said, I would never go running back to you.” You told Natasha before looking at Lena lovingly. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Kara stood in front of you and Lena with her arms crossed. Natasha glared at her before letting out a huff and leaving. Once the door closed Kara turned around with a huge smile on her face. “Finally! You two got together!” She squealed.

Alex smiled and pulled you into a hug. “I totally called it.” Alex chuckled. Kara then joined in on the hug. 

Maggie smiled and walked over, she placed a hand on Alex’s lower back. “I like to think we both called it.”

After everyone congratulated you and Lena, you all went back into the living room. This time you were able to be next to Lena. When it was time for everyone to leave, Lena leaned in. “Would you like to spend the night at my place?” She whispered into your ear. 

“I’d love to, babe.” You smiled and blushed.

xxxxx

You and Lena got into bed, Lena snuggled into you as you wrapped your arms around her, pulling her close. She rests her head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat.

You could tell she was lost in her thoughts. “What’s on your mind, love?” You kissed the top of her head. “Is it about what happened tonight?”

“Knowing that you and Natasha have a history and then seeing the two of you in the same room…” Lena sighed.

“Hey, hey.” You softly said as you hook you finger under her chin and lift it up so that she was looking at you. “Natasha doesn’t mean anything to me anymore. She lost her chance with me. And why would I want to be with her again when I already have the most amazing girlfriend?” You smiled when you saw Lena blush. “I would never leave you, you’re the only one I want. I love you and only you Lena, I love you with all of my heart.”

Lena’s eyes widened when you said that you loved her. This was the first time you said it. Her heart was beating fast and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. “You love me?”

“I do. I love you, Lena Luthor. So much.” You raised your hand up and cup her cheek, you rest your forehead against hers.

“I love you too, (Y/N) Danvers.” Lena giggled before capturing your lips in a kiss. You smiled into the kiss which caused her to smile into the kiss as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

You had just finished sparring with with Kara under the kryptonite emitter when Natasha walked in. Kara was about to say something but you stopped her. “It’s alright.” 

Natasha and the other Avengers were going to be there for who knows how long and even though you didn’t really want to see or talk to her, you couldn’t avoid her all the time. Not when you had to work together.

“You sure?” Kara gave you a look. She wasn’t going to leave you alone with Natasha. By the look you were giving her, she could tell that you meant it. She sighed and nodded before walking out of the room. Not before giving the redhead one last glare.

Now it was just you and Natasha. She slowly walked over to you. “Does your girlfriend know that you used to be an Avenger?” 

You stopped what you were doing when she said that. “She has a name you know.” Looking over at her, you glared at her before going back to what you were doing. “She doesn’t know.”

“Why haven’t you told her?” She sat down on the bench that was next to you. Natasha was trying her hardest not to make you angry, this was the first time since she has been here that the two of you are actually having a normal conversation.

“I think you already know that answer.” You sat down next to her.

“You don’t know how to tell her.” She said and you nod.

“Well, don’t do what I did.” Natasha looked over at you, you could see the regret in her eyes. “When I said that not a day goes by where I don’t regret what I did, I meant it.”

“I know-”

“No, you really don’t.” She turned so that she was facing you. “I know there was a better way to go about it than the way I did… but I was so afraid that they would the love of my life away from me that I had to push you away myself. It was the only way I would know that you would be safe.”

You looked at her with wide eyes before looking at the floor, you honestly didn’t know what to say to her. What could you say?

“I know that it doesn’t change anything. I just wanted you to know the truth.” Natasha sent you a sad smile before she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

xxxxx

Since you had that talk with Natasha the other day, things have been better at the DEO. Everything wasn’t as tense anymore. Alex and Kara still glare at Natasha but you knew that when it came to someone hurting you, they wouldn’t stop at anything to protect you.

Everyone was taking a break while Winn was trying to track something down for the mission. You, Wanda, Clint, Steve and Pietro were all talking.

“So Natasha said that you have a girlfriend?” Steve asked. 

“Yea.” You blushed and shyly rubbed the back of your neck. That caused Clint, Wanda and Pietro to laugh.

“Aw look, she’s blushing!” Clint cooed.

“Clint.” You warned. “I can still kick your ass.” Clint held up his hands.

On the other side of the room Kara watched you as you talked with them. She couldn’t help but smile, she knew you missed some of your old teammates and she was glad you were able to see them again.

xxxxx

It was getting late and everyone had done everything they could for the mission for the day. J'onn had sent everyone home to get some rest. You were just about to leave when you bumped into Natasha. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” You apologized.

“It’s fine, (Y/N). I was just heading out to the hotel we’re staying at.” She let you walk out first.

“Thank you.” You said quietly. You both walked in a awkward silence.

“So.” Natasha looked over at you before looking up at the night sky. “You like living here? Don’t you ever miss New York?”

“I love it here, I always have since the first time I came to visit my sisters.” You smiled at the memory. “Honestly I don’t know if I miss New York. I never really thought about it.”

“Hey, (Y/N)!” You smiled when you heard Lena’s voice. 

She walked over to you with a smile on her face. That was until she saw you talking with Natasha. Lena was picking you up from the DEO so you two could go out to a late dinner before spending the night together at your place.

“Babe!” You smiled and kissed her quickly.

Natasha looked away, when she knew you were done she looked back over at you and Lena. Lena had an arm wrapped around your waist and was glaring at her.

“What’s she doing here?” Lena asked you. She felt jealousy flow through her when she saw you and Natasha talking.

“Lena.” You placed a gentle hand on her arm. “It’s okay. I promise.” You kissed her temple. You looked back at Natasha. “Goodnight, Natasha.”

“Goodnight.” She nodded before walking away from the both of you.

“I’ll explain later, baby. I promise.” You knew you would have to explain it to Lena.

Lena trusted you with all her heart. She knew you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, it was Natasha she didn’t trust.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

After going out to dinner, you and Lena went to your place. The whole way there you were quiet. Lena could tell you had something on your mind. She wanted to ask what was on your mind but she knew you would tell her.

Once the both of you walked into your apartment you asked Lena to join you on the couch. Lena sat down next to you, she took one of your hands in hers. “What’s going on, (Y/N)?”

“Earlier I said that I would explain everything.” You took a deep breath before continuing. “Do you remember when you asked me what I did back in New York?” Lena raised an eyebrow but nodded. “What I told you wasn’t the whole truth. I did work for a company but I was an Avenger.”

After you said that Lena let go of your hand and stood up. “You were an Avenger? And you didn’t tell me? Where you ever going to tell me?!”

“Of course I was!” You stood up. “It’s just not something that’s easy to tell someone and when you asked me I was dealing with my break up with Natasha.”

“It all makes sense now.” Lena shook her head. She walked over to your front door.

“Lena, wait!” You called out to her. “Please let me fully explain!” You could feel your heart breaking.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, after I told you everything about my past!” She turned around to face you, she crossed her arms over her chest. “I need to be alone right now.” And with that she left your apartment.

You jumped when the door slammed behind her, tears rolling down your cheeks. You took out your phone and called your sisters, you asked them to come over to your apartment. They were both there within minutes. 

When they got there they could tell that you had been crying, they both pulled you into a hug. You told them about what happened and they both said it wasn’t your fault and to just give Lena some time. 

That was the only thing you could do but you couldn’t help but think that you messed up everything that you had with Lena.

xxxxx

It has been a week since you last say Lena. You spent a lot of your time at the DEO, you threw yourself into the mission you were working on with the Avengers. Alex and Kara tried to get you to take a break but you wouldn’t listen. You needed to keep yourself busy because if you didn’t you would have a break down.

Natasha noticed that you weren’t acting like yourself, she could see the hurt in your eyes and it reminded her of when she broke up with you. She hated seeing you like this.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Natasha walked over to you. “Could we talk for a minute?” You didn’t say anything, you just followed her into the training room. “What’s going on with you?” 

“It’s nothing.” You looked away from her.

“You told Lena didn’t you?” She asked and when you slowly nodded, she just wanted to pull you into a hug but she didn’t want to push it. 

“She hates me for not telling her…” You looked up to try and stop the tears from falling.

This was it, she pulled you into a hug. “I’m sure she doesn’t.” She rubbed your back to try and help you calm down.

“You weren’t there. You didn’t hear what she said or the way she looked at me.” You sobbed. “What if I messed everything up?”

“It’s going to be okay, (Y/N).” Natasha didn’t let you go until you stopped crying. “It’s going to be okay.”

xxxxx

Kara had decided to go to Lena’s office. Even though Lena was Kara’s best friend, she was hurting you and that wasn’t okay. She understood why Lena was hurt but Lena also had to understand your side of it.

When Lena saw Kara walk into her office she stood up from her desk. “Kara, I-”

“No, you need to listen, okay?” Kara stood in front of her. “You’re my best friend and I understand why you’re upset. But you’re also hurting my sister.” She gives Lena a look. “You need to understand that she was going to tell you but it wasn’t such an easy thing to do. She also didn’t fully lie to you either. And right now she’s hurting because she thinks she messed everything up with you. She loves you and I know you love her.”

“But she told you and Alex.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Kara ran a hand over her face and sighed. “She did, but that was under different terms. What I’m getting at is that you need to talk to her, let her fully explain everything to you without you walking out on her.” 

With that Kara turned around and walked out of Lena’s office. Leaving Lena with her thoughts. Kara just hoped she would do the right thing and let you fully explain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

For the rest of the day Natasha stayed with you, she didn’t want to leave you alone. She wanted to give Lena a piece of her mind but she knew it would just things worse.

By the end of the day you felt a little better and decided to go home to get some much needed rest. Before you left the DEO Kara and Alex both gave you a tight hug, telling you that if you needed anything to just give them a call.

You let out a sigh when you got to your apartment, you unlocked the door but just before you opened it you heard someone walking towards you. You knew it was Lena.

When Lena saw you, she froze. She thought you would already be home. “I didn’t know you would just be getting home.” She softly said.

“I just got done at work.” You turned around to look at her. 

Lena nervously bit her lip. “Could we maybe talk?” You nodded and opened the door, you let her walk in first. “I’m sorry for walking out on you and not letting you explain.”

“It’s okay, Lena. You were hurt, I understand.” You sat down on the couch, Lena following you.

“But it’s not okay. I was hurting you as well.” She looked down.

You moved your hand to take her hand in yours but stopped for a second. You didn’t know if it would be alright to do that right now. You slowly reached over and took her hand in yours.

“But now I’m ready to hear everything you have to say and I promise I won’t walk out on you again.” She looked over at you, you could tell she was holding back her tears.

“The reason I didn’t tell you that I was an Avenger right away was because being an Avenger mostly everyone recognized you. And when I came back to National City no one knew who I was. That was mainly because of Supergirl.” You smiled a little at the thought of your sister. “I didn’t know what you would think of me once you found out. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to tell you. When we started dating I told myself I would tell you at the right time. But the right time never really happened and then seeing Natasha again… there was just so much going on.”

Lena never let go of your hand as she listened to you. “But you told your sisters.” 

“I did. But that was a little different. Before I was an Avenger I worked for this agency and at the time Alex was telling me about her job and I told her and Kara about mine.” You used your free hand to run it through your hair. “I was going to tell you, I swear.”

“I know.” Lena gave you a small smile. “It just hurt that you didn’t. But now I know. It doesn’t change how much I love you.”

“R-Really?” Your heart was pounding when she said that.

She nods. “I love you, (Y/N) Danvers.”

“I love you too, Lena Luthor.” You wrapped your arms around her, she wrapped her arms around you and held you close. You nuzzled your face into her neck. “I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…” You said into her neck.

“It’s okay, love.” Lena kissed the top of your head.

Lena ended up spending the night at your place. You both fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on your faces. Everything was going to be okay.

xxxxx

When you walked into the DEO the next morning, your sisters could tell how much happier you were. You smiled when you saw them.

“Everything alright, (Y/N)?” Kara asked as she hugged you.

You nod and smiled, you then hugged Alex. “Lena came over last night and we talked. I explained everything.”

“So are you two still together?” Kara asked.

“We’re still together.” You blushed.

Kara squealed and pulled you into another hug, she was just so happy that you and Lena were still together. Alex joined in on the hug.

“I’m glad, if anything happened I was going to have a talk with Lena.” Alex said, protectively.

“Come on, Alex.” You sighed as you pulled away from the hug.

“What?” She chuckled. “You’re my sister and I’ll always be protective of you.”

You just playfully rolled your eyes before walking away. You had to find Natasha. Walking to the training room, you found her. “Hey.”

She stopped and turned around. “Hey.” She smiled. “You look a lot better than yesterday.”

“Yea.” You chuckled and walked into the room. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Natasha grabbed her water bottle, she took a sip. 

“For being there for me yesterday. And you were right, everything turned out alright. Lena and I are still together.” You smiled.

“I’m glad everything turned out alright, (Y/N). I can tell Lena makes you happy and that’s all I want is for you to be happy.” Natasha smiled and looked down.

You walked closer to her. “I also wanted to say, I forgive you.”

Natasha’s head shot up, her eyes wide. “You… you do? But I-”

“It’s in the past. Yes you did hurt me but I moved on from it. It’s okay, I forgive you, Natasha.” 

She pulled you into a tight hug, she kept whispering “thank you’s” over and over. You just smiled and hugged her back.

xxxxx

Later that night you and Lena were cuddling in bed, your head was resting on her chest as you listened to her heartbeat. Lena was running her fingers through your hair. You let of a sigh and closed your eyes.

Lena smiled down at you. “Get some sleep, babe.” You just snuggled into her even more which caused Lena to chuckle. “Night, (Y/N). I love you.”

“I love you too.” You said before falling asleep in the arms of the woman you loved.

You were so happy everything was okay again. You and Lena were still together and at first you weren’t happy to see Natasha again but now you were happy you did. You got everything you wanted to say to her off your chest and she was there when you needed someone to talk to. You could honestly say you were happy again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate ending #1
> 
> You and Natasha get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

You haven’t heard anything from Lena in over a month and it was breaking you. It got to the point where J'onn had to send you home because you were overworking yourself.

You tried to tell him that you were fine, even though you knew you weren’t fine. One look at your sisters and you knew you couldn’t get out of it. So you went home.

Since Kara had to go back to CatCo, Alex took you home. Natasha saw you leave the DEO with Alex, she gave you a concerned look but you just shook your head.

Within the month you haven’t heard from Lena, Natasha was also there for you. And during that time you both had started to become close again. It was honestly confusing you because you still had some feelings for Lena but now your old feelings for Natasha had started to come back. You didn’t know what to do.

Once you and Alex got to your apartment and walked inside, you let out a sigh. Alex went into your kitchen to make you some of your favorite hot beverage. When she was done she found you laid down on the couch face first.

She just shook her head and walked over to you. “Here, drink this.” Alex handed the mug to you once you sat up.

“Thanks.” You gave her a small smile and held the mug in your hands.

Alex sat down next to you and wrapped her arms around you. “You know you can talk to me about anything right? Same with Kara. We’re both here for you no matter what.”

You leaned into your sisters embrace and nodded. “I’m just confused…” You sighed.

“About?”

“Everything… like I’m heartbroken that I haven’t heard from Lena but now that Natasha and I have been spending time together…” You trailed off.

“You’re feelings for her are coming back.” Alex said.

You nod. “What do I do?”

“Just follow your heart. I just don’t want you to get hurt again…” She rests her chin on your shoulder. “If you feel like you can be with Natasha again then give it a try.”

Even though Alex was still mad at Natasha for what she did to you, she could see how much the two of you have gotten so much closer over the time she’s been there. She could also tell how much Natasha was mad at herself for hurting you the way she did.

xxxxx

You’ve been home for a few days now and you were starting to feel better. Both your sisters and even Maggie would come over to check up on you and spend time with you. 

One night there was a knock on your door, you got up thinking it was one of your sisters. Though they each had a key so why would they be knocking? Opening the door, you saw Natasha standing there with a bag of food.

She smiled and held up the bag. “I hope you haven’t eaten dinner yet, I got your favorite.”

You moved aside to let her in. “It’s like you read my mind.” You chuckled. 

Closing the door, you followed Natasha into the kitchen to get some plates. Once the food was dished out you both went to sit on the couch. For awhile you just ate in silence. 

“How are you feeling? Any better?” Natasha looked over at you.

“Yea, I’m feeling better. I really needed a break and it also gave me some time to do some thinking.” You looked down at your plate.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. “Oh? About what?”

“Okay this is going to sound weird.” You took a deep breath. “Have you noticed anything since we started getting closer again?” Natasha tilts her head to the side slightly. Sighing, you ran your free hand through your hair. “My old feelings for you are coming back. Now that I think about it, I don’t think they ever went away. I just pushed them down and tried to move on…”

Natasha was shocked. Her feelings for you have never left, she still loved you so much and now that she knew you still had feelings for her, she was happy. She couldn’t believe it. “But what about Lena?”

“It’s obvious that what we had is over.” And it was, Lena ignored your texts and calls and she has even been ignoring Kara as well. So it’s clear that it’s over between you two.

Natasha placed her plate down on the coffee table, she reached over and put your plate next to hers. She gently cupped your cheeks in her hands, she looked into your eyes to make sure you were okay with this, when she didn’t find anything she pulled you into a kiss. 

When your lips touched, you gasped. You missed the way her lips felt against yours, how soft they were. You just missed her. As the kiss got heated, you moved your hand into her red hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Natasha picked you up slightly and laid you down on the couch so that she was hovering above you. Not once did either of you break the kiss. You both pulled away once air started to become necessary.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked, she wanted to make sure you were okay with getting back together with her.

You smirked up at her before pulling her back into another kiss. “Does that answer your question?”

“I don’t know, I think I’ll need another kiss.” Natasha smirked.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Tasha.” And that’s that she did.

xxxxx

You and Natasha had fallen asleep on the couch in each others arms. Alex and Kara let themselves in, they walked in with your favorite breakfast when they saw you and Natasha sleeping on the couch together.

“What’s going on here?!” They both yelled at the same time, causing you to jump out of Natasha’s arms and fall onto the floor. 

“Alex! Kara!” You glared at your sisters. “What the hell?!”

“We can ask you the same thing.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, she looked between you and Natasha.

You got out off the floor and sat back down next to Natasha, who wrapped her arms around your waist. You look at her and smile before looking at your sisters.

Kara’s eyes widened when she saw the way you were looking at Natasha. “You’re back together?!” She gasps. You just shyly smiled at her. Kara looked over at Alex to see that she wasn’t as shocked as she was. “You knew about this didn’t you?”

“I may have, but Kara (Y/N) can make her own decisions and if she wants to get back together with Natasha then we can’t stop her.” Alex placed a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder.

Kara knew Alex was right but you’re her sister, she’ll always be protective of you especially when it comes to people who hurt you.

xxxxx

Now that the mission the DEO and Avengers had to work together on was over, you were really sad that your girlfriend had to leave. But what you didn’t know was that Natasha had a surprise for you. While you were talking with the other Avengers, Natasha was talking to J'onn and Steve. 

“You sure about this, Natasha?” Steve asked.

She nods. “I love her Steve, I lost her before and I don’t want to be away from her again.”

“Well, the DEO welcomes you agent Romanoff.” J’onn shook Natasha’s hand before walking away. He knew how happy you will be once you find out that Natasha will be staying.

Steve gave her a sad smile before pulling her into a hug. “It’s not going to be the same without you, we’re going to miss you. But I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Steve.” She hugged him back.

Steve and Natasha walked back over to you and the others. Natasha walked over to you, she wrapped an arm around your waist. She pulled you into her and kissed your temple, causing you to blush and bit your lip.

The Avengers all said bye to you and walked to the quinjet to head back to New York. You looked over at Natasha. “Aren’t you going with them, babe?”

Natasha shook her head, she let go of your waist and stood in front of you. She took one of your hands in hers, she linked her fingers with yours. “I’m not going with them, I’m staying here with you.” She smiled.

“Y-You’re staying?” You felt the tears threatening to fall, but they were happy tears. When Natasha nodded, you couldn’t hold them back anymore. You wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled your face into her neck. 

“I’m not ever leaving you, baby. Never again.” Natasha’s arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close. “I’m also now a DEO agent.”

You pulled away from her neck and pulled her into a loving kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, you rest your forehead against hers. You couldn’t believe it, she was actually staying! You still couldn’t believe that you and Natasha had gotten back together but you were so happy you did.


End file.
